mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Третий лишний/Галерея
1 = Письмо от Каденс ---- Spike_grabbing_mail_from_the_mailbox_S4E11 (1).png Spike_enters_the_library_S4E11.png Spike_'Mail's_here'_S4E11.png Mail_getting_pulled_from_Spike's_hand_S4E11.png Spike_falls_onto_floor_S4E11.png Twilight_levitating_mails_S4E11.png Twilight_opens_a_letter_S04E11.png Twilight_reading_a_letter_S4E11.png Twilight_excited_S4E11.png Twilight_with_pegasus_wings_S4E11.png Twilight_Sparkle_hopping_around_S4E11.png Twilight_flying_while_levitating_Spike_S4E11.png Spike_'she_can_come_this_weekend!'_S4E11.png Spike_dizzy_S4E11.png Twilight_'with_my_sister-in-law!'_S4E11.png Twilight_'This_is_the_best_news_ever!'_S4E11.png Twilight_hears_somepony_knocking_on_the_door_S4E11.png Fluttershy_at_the_door_S4E11.png Fluttershy_excited_S4E11.png Fluttershy_presents_a_letter_S4E11.png Twilight_Sparkle_taking_letter_from_Fluttershy_S4E11.png Fluttershy_'have_given_me_permission_to'_S4E11.png Fluttershy_'most_adorable_magical_creatures'_S4E11.png Twilight_reading_a_letter_Fluttershy_received_S4E11.png Fluttershy_'the_Breezies!'_S4E11.png Twilight_'that's_fantastic!'_S4E11.png Fluttershy_-It's_not_just_fantastic-_S4E11.png Fluttershy_'it_just_might_be_the_best_news_ever!'_S4E11.png Pinkie_enters_the_library_S4E11.png Pinkie_jumps_towards_Fluttershy_S4E11.png Twilight_feels_the_impact_S4E11.png Pinkie_Pie_tells_her_friends_what_she_got_in_the_mail_S4E11.png Pinkie_'anypony's_ever_received'_S4E11.png Twilight_and_Fluttershy_looking_S4E11.png Pinkie_with_a_flyer_S4E11.png Flyer_showing_used_patio_furnitures_S4E11.png Pinkie_excited_S4E11.png Twilight_rolls_eyes_S4E11.png |-| 2 = На вокзале ---- Mane 6 at the train station S4E11.png Mane_6_at_the_trainstation.png Rarity_levitating_a_wrap_into_Fluttershy's_saddlebag_S4E11.png Applejack_giving_a_basket_of_apples_to_Fluttershy_S4E11.png Twilight_adjusting_Fluttershy's_hat_S4E11.png Train_whistle_blowing_S4E11.png Fluttershy_entering_train_S4E11.png Conductor_looking_at_the_time_S4E11.png Fluttershy_waving_at_her_friends_S4E11.png Pinkie_shouting_Fluttershy's_name_S4E11.png Pinkie_running_for_Fluttershy_S4E11.png Pinkie_Pie_'I'll_never_forget_youuuuuuu!'_S4E11.png Pinkie_running_towards_the_train_S4E11.png Pinkie_Pie_frowning_S4E11.png Pinkie_Pie_'something_floaty!'_S4E11.png Pinkie_trotting_towards_the_balloon_S4E11.png Twilight_'nervous_about_Cadance's_visit!'_S4E11.png Applejack_'Cadance_just_loves_you_to_pieces!'_S4E11.png Twilight_'without_a_hitch!'_S4E11.png Pinkie_Pie_'why_wouldn't_it'_S4E11.png Twilight_'haven't_exactly_been_worry-free'_S4E11.png Rarity_'during_most_of_your_visits_with_her'_S4E11.png Twilight_'enjoy_being_friends_again'_S4E11.png Twilight_'about_the_two_of_us'_S4E11.png Applejack_'I'm_guessin'_you've_got_a_plan'_S4E11.png Twilight_'The_timing_couldn't_be_more_perfect'_S4E11.png Twilight_pointing_at_a_poster_S4E11.png Twilight_'looking_at_Star_Swirl_the_Bearded_artifacts!'_S4E11.png Rarity_'Sounds_like_a_perfect_drama-free'_S4E11.png Twilight_pointing_towards_the_poster_S4E11.png Twilight_'Spoiler_alert'_S4E11.png Twilight_'it's_this_one!'_S4E11.png Rainbow_makes_a_vomiting_sound_S4E11.png Rainbow_'Something_in_my_throat'_S4E11.png Rainbow_-like_a_big_ball_of_'lame'!-_S4E11.png Rarity_'I_think_it_sounds_delightful'_S4E11.png Applejack_'some_real_quality_time_together'_S4E11.png Twilight_'Just_quiet_time'_S4E11.png Cadance's_train_S4E11.png Main_cast_hurt_by_train_noise_S4E11.png Cadance's_train_arrives_S4E11.png Trumpet_blowing_S4E11.png Royal_guard_walking_out_of_train_S4E11.png Cadance_walking_out_of_the_train_S4E11.png Twilight_gleeful_S4E11.png Cadance_bowing_down_S4E11.png Twilight_and_friends_bowing_down_S4E11.png Cadance_'I'm_teasing,_Twilight'_S4E11.png Cadance_'We_don't_have_to_be_so_formal'_S4E11.png Cadance_nods_head_S4E11.png Flash_smiling_S4E11.png Flash_entering_train_S4E11.png Train_leaving_S4E11.png Cadance_'you've_made_some_plans'_S4E11.png Twilight_'Boy,_have_I'_S4E11.png Twilight_'Hang_on_just_one_second'_S4E11.png Rarity_'but_nothing'_S4E11.png Applejack_'have_a_hootenanny'_S4E11.png Rarity_hugging_Twilight_S4E11.png Twilight_'Coming,_Cadance!'_S4E11.png Pinkie_Pie_'Two_sisters-in-law_bonding'_S4E11.png Pinkie_Pie_'Well,_I_for_one_am_gonna'_S4E11.png |-| 3 = Неожиданное появление ---- Pinkie_looks_behind_S4E11.png Main_cast_sees_a_spinning_object_S4E11.png Rarity_tells_others_to_duck_S4E11.png Pinkie_Pie_'that_doesn't_look_anything_like_a_duck!'_S4E11.png Spinning_object_flying_S4E11.png Main_cast_looking_at_the_tree_S4E11.png Discord_talking_to_main_cast_in_a_tree_S4E11.png Rainbow_'That_sounds_like'_S4E11.png Tree_in_flames_S4E11.png Discord's_blue_S4E11.png Discord_on_a_tree_S4E11.png Main_cast_shout_Discord's_name_S4E11.png Main_cast_sees_Discord_on_the_tree_S4E11.png Applejack_'the_jumpin'_June_bugs_are_you_blue'_S4E11.png Rarity_'More_like_a_shade_of'_S4E11.png Rainbow_Dash_facing_towards_Discord_S4E11.png Discord_'I_was_reformed'_S4E11.png Discord_about_to_sneeze_S4E11.png Discord_on_the_verge_of_sneezing_S4E11.png Discord_sneezes_S4E11.png Applejack_-sick_or_somethin'--_S4E11.png Discord_'Well,_of_course_I'm_sick'_S4E11.png Discord_'find_me_a_fainting_couch'_S4E11.png Rainbow,_AJ_and_Pinkie_looking_at_Rarity_S4E11.png Rarity_-What--_S4E11.png Pinkie_pushing_a_pile_of_bags_S4E11.png Discord_lying_on_a_pile_of_bags_S4E11.png Discord_'and_wheezing'_S4E11.png Discord_making_a_sad_face_S4E11.png Rainbow_-If_you're_so_'sick'-_S4E11.png Rainbow_'and_getting_over_your_weird_illness'_S4E11.png Discord_sneezing_towards_Rainbow_S4E11.png Discord_blowing_nose_S4E11.png Discord_'simply_helpless!'_S4E11.png Applejack_raises_eyebrow_S4E11.png Discord_holding_spoon_S4E11.png Discord_falls_down_S4E11.png Main_cast_suspicious_S4E11.png Discord_'I_came_to_find_the_one_pony'_S4E11.png Discord_lifting_Pinkie_S4E11.png Discord_lifting_a_tree_S4E11.png Rainbow_closes_Discord's_mouth_S4E11.png Rainbow_'Fluttershy's_out'_S4E11.png Discord_'her_trip_to_see_the_Breezies'_S4E11.png Applejack_'How_do_you_know_about_her_trip'_S4E11.png Discord_presents_a_letter_from_Fluttershy_S4E11.png Pinkie_looking_at_the_letter_S4E11.png Pinkie_Pie_'You_and_Fluttershy_write_each_other_letters'_S4E11.png Discord_'We're_friends'_S4E11.png Discord_'I_know_what_to_do'_S4E11.png Rainbow_pushes_Discord_S4E11.png Rainbow_gives_Discord_a_hat_and_a_briefcase_S4E11.png Discord_'you_ponies_can_take_care_of_me!'_S4E11.png Discord_'taking_care_of_each_other'_S4E11.png Discord_hugging_the_main_cast_S4E11.png Rainbow_flies_out_from_Discord_S4E11.png Rainbow_flying_away_S4E11.png Discord_'that's_some_way_to_treat_a_suffering_friend'_S4E11.png Discord_sneezing_S4E11.png Pinkie_Pie_hugs_Discord_S4E11.png Pinkie_Pie_'I_was_born_on_a_Tuesday'_S4E11.png Discord_putting_Pinkie_hanging_on_a_branch_S4E11.png Applejack_and_Rarity_'We_did'_S4E11.png Discord_'I_so_hope_you_don't_mind,_Pinkie_Pie'_S4E11.png Pinkie_Pie_'I_most_certainly'_S4E11.png Pinkie_sees_balloon_S4E11.png Pinkie_Pie_hopping_after_the_balloon_S4E11.png Applejack_'That_joker's_up_to_something'_S4E11.png Discord_on_a_bed_S4E11.png Rarity_'although_I_do_so_wish'_S4E11.png Discord_talking_to_AJ_and_Rarity_S4E11.png Applejack_'Maybe'_S4E11.png Discord_'get_to_see_one_another'_S4E11.png Discord_'how_close_they_could_actually_be'_S4E11.png Applejack_and_Rarity_suspicious_S4E11.png Applejack_'They're_plenty_close'_S4E11.png Discord_'will_certainly_bring_them_closer'_S4E11.png Rarity_'They_mustn't_be_disturbed!'_S4E11.png Discord_'I_wouldn't_dream_of_it'_S4E11.png Discord_touches_Applejack's_and_Rarity's_faces_S4E11.png Discord_lifts_AJ_and_Rarity_S4E11.png Discord_'And_at_such_peril!'_S4E11.png Discord_trying_to_hold_his_sneeze_S4E11.png Discord_sneezes_at_AJ_and_Rarity_S4E11.png Applejack_and_Rarity_turns_blue_S4E11.png Applejack_and_Rarity_about_to_sneeze_S4E11.png Discord_'Oh_no'_S4E11.png Discord_-in_my_time_of_need--_S4E11.png Discord_smiling_mischievously_S4E11.png |-| 4 = Передвижной музей Старсвирлла Бородатого ---- Twilight_and_Cadance_walking_together_S4E11.png Cadance_'Absolutely_nothing'_S4E11.png Cadance_and_Twilight_looking_at_a_candlestick_S4E11.png Candlestick_spinning_S4E11.png Discord_appears_inside_the_box_S4E11.png Twilight_and_Cadance_surprised_S4E11.png Discord_sneezes_inside_the_box_S4E11.png Discord_comes_out_of_the_box_S4E11.png Headless_Discord_S4E11.png Discord_holds_his_head_S4E11.png Twilight_-What_are_you_doing_here--_S4E11.png Discord_'Oh,_dear,_dear_Princesses'_S4E11.png Discord_cough_S4E11.png Discord_'Blue_flu'_S4E11.png Cadance_-Blue_flu--_S4E11.png Discord_'already_given_it_to_poor_Applejack_and_Rarity'_S4E11.png Cadance_performing_a_spell_S4E11.png Cadance_forming_shield_around_her_and_Twilight_S4E11.png Discord_sneezing_onto_the_shield_S4E11.png Cadance_'Magic_health_bubble'_S4E11.png Discord_looking_at_Cadance_and_Twilight_S4E11.png Twilight_-With_me-!-_S4E11.png Twilight_'though_I'm_sure_you_already_knew_that'_S4E11.png Butterflies_flying_out_from_Discord_S4E11.png Discord_touches_shield_S4E11.png Discord_'you're_really_saying_that_you're_not_my_friend'_S4E11.png Discord's_grumpy_face_S4E11.png Discord_'how_elated_I_am_to_hear_that'_S4E11.png Discord_serpent_S4E11.png Twilight_and_Cadance_walking_S4E11.png Discord_'Carry_me'_S4E11.png Discord's_wings_fall_off_S4E11.png Cadance_'I_think_you_can_manage'_S4E11.png Discord_moving_on_the_ground_S4E11.png |-| 5 = Стакан водички ---- Pillow_being_levitated_S4E11.png Blanket_being_levitated_to_cover_Discord_S4E11.png Twilight_'Need_anything_else'_S4E11.png Discord_getting_something_from_the_drawer_S4E11.png Discord_holding_a_book_S4E11.png Twilight_and_Cadance_stops_S4E11.png Discord_'just_a_little_small_request'_S4E11.png Twilight_sighs_S4E11.png Cadance_'It's_going_to_be_fine'_S4E11.png Twilight_and_Cadance_smiling_at_each_other_S4E11.png Cadance_'What_was_it_that_you_needed'_S4E11.png Discord_showing_a_glass_to_Twilight_and_Cadance_S4E11.png Discord_pulling_something_out_from_Twilight's_ear_S4E11.png Discord_wiping_his_mouth_with_a_napkin_S4E11.png Discord_with_tea_S4E11.png Bees_come_out_of_the_tea_S4E11.png Discord_with_eyelashes_S4E11.png Discord_on_the_bed_S4E11.png A_small_bed_comes_out_of_the_bed_S4E11.png Twilight_sees_a_tiny_bed_comes_out_of_the_small_bed_S4E11.png Discord_with_a_bottle_S4E11.png Twilight_sees_fish_singing_S4E11.png Twilight_'A_crystal_cruet'_S4E11.png Discord_with_spots_on_his_body_S4E11.png Discord_grabbing_the_vat_S4E11.png Discord_holding_the_vat_S4E11.png Flowers_landing_onto_Twilight_and_Cadance_S4E11.png Discord_-Did_I_say_zinnias--_S4E11.png Discord_about_to_pull_silk_S4E11.png Twilight_and_Cadance_spinning_around_S4E11.png Discord_swimming_in_milk_S4E11.png Discord_holding_pastry_S4E11.png Discord_with_face_on_stomach_S4E11.png Discord_derp_eyes_S4E11.png Discord_singing_towards_Twilight_and_Cadance_S4E11.png Noodles_falling_S4E11.png Twilight_and_Cadance_covered_in_noodles_S4E11.png Cheese_slices_on_bread_S4E11.png Tower_of_cheese_slices_S4E11.png Discord_with_a_bunch_of_foods_S4E11.png Twilight_-Anything_else--_S4E11.png Discord_dancing_with_Twilight_S4E11.png Discord_'for_your_charity'_S4E11.png Discord_touching_Twilight's_horn_S4E11.png Discord_with_flower_S4E11.png Discord_'Because_I've_heard_that'_S4E11.png Discord_'Is_what_you_lend'_S4E11.png Discord_and_Twilight_looking_at_each_other_S4E11.png Discord_holding_Twilight_S4E11 (1).png Discord_-who's_ready_for_my_big_reprise--_S4E11.png Discord_eating_biscuits_S4E11.png Discord,_Twilight_and_Cadance_wearing_black_robes_S4E11.png Discord_sneezing_onto_a_house_S4E11.png Discord_about_to_pull_Twilight's_horn_S4E11.png Discord_with_a_bouquet_of_flowers_S4E11.png Discord_grabbing_lozenge_S4E11.png Discord_putting_lozenges_onto_his_nostrils_S4E11.png Discord_pulling_Twilight's_and_Cadance's_manes_S4E11.png Twilight_with_Cadance's_mane_and_Cadance_with_Twilight's_mane_S4E11.png Discord_showing_his_feet_S4E11.png Discord_with_a_tweezer_S4E11.png Twilight_and_Cadance_massaging_Discord's_knees_S4E11.png Cheese_being_grated_S4E11.png Discord_on_a_dog_S4E11.png Discord_whistling_while_a_harp_is_playing_S4E11.png Goat_skiing_S4E11.png Discord_holding_a_trapeze_S4E11.png Discord_riding_on_a_monkey_S4E11.png Discord_with_a_top_hat_S4E11.png Discord_squeezing_a_toy_resembling_Twilight_S4E11.png Discord_singing_with_face_upwards_S4E11.png Discord_-And_just_because_I_oughta-_S4E11.png Discord_drinking_water_S4E11.png Discord_drinking_water_in_the_day_S4E11.png Discord_drinking_water_in_the_night_S4E11.png Discord_looking_at_a_star_S4E11.png Discord_wiping_on_a_genie_lamp_S4E11.png Discord_with_a_magnifying_glass_S4E11.png Discord_dropping_a_coin_into_a_well_S4E11.png Discord_holding_a_glass_S4E11.png Glass_S4E11.png Water_falls_down_S4E11.png Discord_singing_while_water_swirls_around_S4E11.png Discord_lying_down_on_bed_S4E11.png Discord_coughing_S4E11.png Cadance_levitating_a_glass_of_water_S4E11.png Discord_grabs_glass_of_water_S4E11.png Glass_of_water_fall_from_Discord's_hand_S4E11.png Discord_'Sorry'_S4E11.png Discord_sneezes_and_turns_into_bubbles_S4E11.png Twilight_'Alright,_this_is_ridiculous'_S4E11.png Cadance_'How_did_you_even_catch_this_flu'_S4E11.png Discord_wiping_on_shield_S4E11.png Twilight_trying_to_find_spell_to_cure_Discord_S4E11.png Twilight_hears_Discord_S4E11.png Discord_'Slipped_my_mind'_S4E11.png Flower on top of hill S4E11.png Flower petals drop S4E11.png Petals floating on a liquid S4E11.png Discord drinking S4E11.png Discord about to snap his fingers S4E11.png Discord's sick face S4E11.png Twilight 'have a good reason you didn't bother' S4E11.png Discord covers himself with blanket S4E11.png Twilight 'where exactly are Cadance and I headed' S4E11.png Discord showing a map to Twilight and Cadance S4E11.png Discord about to put map shaped like a hat on Twilight S4E11.png Twilight wearing map hat S04E11.png Cadance 'you were in no condition to travel' S4E11.png Discord 'We'll need to make some arrangements' S4E11.png Twilight and Cadance looking at each other S04E11.png |-| 6 = Поиск цветка ---- Discord_on_a_chariot_S4E11.png Twilight_and_Cadance_pulling_chariot_S4E11.png Twilight_and_Cadance_sweating_S4E11.png Cadance_'I'm_a_little_out_of_practice'_S4E11.png Cadance_and_Twilight_hears_Discord_S4E11.png Chariot_about_to_land_S4E11.png Chariot_landing_S4E11.png Discord_pointing_towards_the_hill_S4E11.png Twilight_and_Cadance_looking_towards_the_hill_S4E11.png The_hill_S4E11.png Twilight_'to_have_some_peaceful'_S4E11.png Twilight_and_Cadance_walking_towards_the_top_of_the_hill_S4E11.png Cadance_sees_something_S4E11.png Twilight_on_top_of_hill_S4E11.png Petal_falls_onto_Twilight_S4E11.png Cadance_uses_her_magic_S4E11.png Petal_levitated_away_from_Twilight_S4E11.png Petal_on_the_ground_S4E11.png Twilight_looks_up_S4E11.png Tall_flower_S4E11.png Twilight_flying_S4E11.png Cadance_flying_S4E11.png Twilight_and_Cadance_using_magic_to_levitate_flower_S4E11.png Cracks_on_the_ground_S4E11.png Twilight_and_Cadance_trying_to_levitate_flower_as_hard_as_possible_S4E11.png Cadance_'One..._last..._pull!_'_S4E11.png Twilight_and_Cadance_struggling_to_levitate_flower_S4E11.png Twilight_and_Cadance_levitates_flower_S4E11.png Twilight_'Let's_get_Discord_and_this_flower_back_home'_S4E11.png |-| 7 = Атака Танзвума ---- Twilight_and_Cadance_looking_up_at_Tatzlwurm_S4E11.png Tatzlwurm_rising_S4E11.png Tatzlwurm_looking_at_princesses_S4E11.png Tatzlwurm_roars_at_princesses_S4E11.png Twilight_and_Cadance_screaming_S4E11.png Tatzlwurm_snapping_teeth_at_princesses_S4E11.png Twilight_and_Cadance_flying_upward_S4E11.png Tatzlwurm_in_the_air_S4E11.png Tatzlwurm_following_princesses_up_S4E11.png Black_tendril_wraps_around_Cadance's_hoof_S4E11.png Cadance_calling_for_help_S4E11.png Twilight_-get_your_coils_off_my_sister-in-law!-_S4E11.png Twilight_magic_zap_S4E11.png Tatzlwurm_hit_by_Twilight's_magic_S4E11.png Tatzlwurm_unleashing_tendrils_S4E11.png Twilight_caught_by_black_tendrils_S4E11.png Cadance_looking_down_S4E11.png Cadance_-let_go_of_MY_sister-in-law!-_S4E11.png Cadance_zaps_Tatzlwurm_with_magic_S4E11.png Princess_Cadance_magic_zap_S4E11.png Twilight_thanking_Cadance_S4E11.png Cadance_-don't_thank_me_yet-_S4E11.png Tatzlwurm_attacks_again_S4E11.png Twilight_surprised_S4E11.png Tatzlwurm_about_to_eat_Twilight_and_Cadance_S4E11.png Tatzlwurm_attacked_from_the_inside_S4E11.png Tatzlwurm_hit_by_double_magic_S4E11.png Twilight_-just_a_little_more-_S4E11.png Twilight_and_Cadance_drive_Tatzlwurm_underground_S4E11.png Cadance_-and_for_good_measure-_S4E11.png Putting_rocks_over_the_hole_S4E11.png Cadance_plugs_hole_with_rocks_S4E11.png Twilight_and_Cadance_relieved_S4E11.png |-| 8 = Открытие правды ---- Cadance_and_Twilight_levitating_flower_S4E11.png Cadance_and_Twilight_shocked_S4E11.png Discord_dancing_S4E11.png Discord_putting_on_a_hat_S4E11.png Discord_with_glasses_S4E11.png Twilight_and_Cadance_looking_serious_S4E11.png Twilight_-You..._were..._faking-!-_S4E11.png Discord_'But_I_had_a_very_good_reason'_S4E11.png Twilight_'We're_listening'_S4E11.png Discord_on_his_thinking_tree_S4E11.png Discord_rubbing_Twilight's_mane_S4E11.png Discord_'and_she_never_pops_in_for_a_visit'_S4E11.png Twilight_'I_don't_even_know_where_you'_S4E11.png Discord_closes_Twilight's_mouth_S4E11.png Discord_wearing_a_crown_S4E11.png Twilight_'I_have_never_considered'_S4E11.png Discord_'how_was_I_supposed_to_know_for_sure'_S4E11.png Twilight_'I'm_not_more'_S4E11.png Discord_'By_seeing_if_you_would'_S4E11.png Twilight_looking_angry_at_Discord_S4E11.png Discord_shakes_Twilight's_hoof_S4E11.png Discord_puts_a_necklace_around_Twilight's_neck_S4E11.png Twilight_looking_at_necklace_S4E11.png Twilight_with_Discord_half_necklace_S04E11.png Necklace_showing_Twilight_and_Discord_S4E11.png Twilight_looking_serious_S4E11.png Discord_waving_a_flag_S4E11.png Discord_'put_a_damper_on_your_visit_with_Princess_Cadance'_S4E11.png Discord_pointing_at_Twilight_S4E11.png Cadance_'You_didn't_put_a_damper_on_our_visit_at_all'_S4E11.png Twilight_and_Discord_talking_at_the_same_time_S4E11.png Cadance_'would've_been_more_relaxing'_S4E11.png Cadance_and_Twilight_smiling_at_each_other_S4E11.png Cadance_'become_a_little..._predictable'_S4E11.png Cadance_'I_enjoy_a_little_excitement_now_and_then'_S4E11.png Cadance_'to_have_somepony_like_you_as_a_friend'_S4E11.png Twilight_and_Cadance_hugging_S4E11.png Discord_unhappy_S4E11.png Cadance_'I_know_you'll_always_be_there'_S4E11.png Discord_'to_have_her_in_our_lives'_S4E11.png Discord_surprised_S4E11.png Tatzlwurm_emerges_from_the_ground_S4E11.png Tatzlwurm_facing_towards_Twilight,_Cadance_and_Discord_S4E11.png Discord_-What_in_the_world-!-_S4E11.png Tatzlwurm_about_to_sneeze_S4E11.png Tatzlwurm_sneezes_at_Discord_S4E11.png Tatzlwurm_goes_back_into_the_ground_S4E11.png Discord_becomes_sick_for_real_S4E11.png |-| 9 = По-настоящему болен ---- Fluttershy's_cottage_S4E11.png Twilight_dictating_friendship_lesson_to_Spike_S4E11.png Twilight_looking_at_Spike_S4E11.png Discord_in_a_plastic_bubble_S4E11.png Applejack_and_Rarity_looking_at_sick_Discord_S4E11.png Rarity_-you_got_what_you_deserved!-_S4E11.png Fluttershy_-he's_learned_his_lesson-_S4E11.png Fluttershy_doting_on_Discord_S4E11.png Discord_smiling_at_Fluttershy_S4E11.png Twilight_rolls_her_eyes_S4E11.png Mane_6_gathered_around_sick_Discord_S4E11.png Discord_asks_for_one_more_thing_S4E11.png Twilight_exasperated_-NO!-_S4E11.png Discord_looking_offended_S4E11.png Discord_smug_grin_S4E11.png |-| Реклама= Реклама ---- Twilight_excited_promotional_S4E11.png Rainbow_Dash_facing_towards_Discord_S4E11.jpg Three's_a_Crowd_promo_Discord_blue_and_sick.png en:Three's A Crowd/Gallery es:Three's a Crowd/Galería Категория:Галереи эпизодов четвёртого сезона